Mayor Befufftlefumpter
|image = S2e10 the mayor rolls in.png |first = Northwest Mansion Mystery |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |fate = Died of unknown causes, lives among the undead |voice = Alex Hirsch |inspiration = |fullname = Eustace Befufftlefumpter |alias = Huckabone |birthday = 103 (c. 1909 – 2012) |occupation = Mayor of Gravity Falls, Oregon |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family =Bears |pets = Jembles |friends = Preston Northwest Priscilla Northwest |minions = |enemies = Gideon Gleeful Ghost of Northwest Manor |likes = Feeling young |dislikes = Gideon Gleeful |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Ah, the Grim Reaper, I've been wondering when you would arrive." |signature = }}Mayor Eustace "Huckabone" Befufftlefumpter (c. 1909 - August 2012) was the former mayor and reclusive 102-year-old citizen of Gravity Falls, Oregon, who led the town for nearly a century before his death. History Early life Eustace Befufftlefumpter was born at some point between July of 1909 and July of 1910. He was raised by bears in the wilderness. Not too long after 1912, he managed to win the mayoral election in Gravity Falls after fulfilling the candidacy's requirements (casting a shadow, counting to ten, and throwing his hat into a ring) and being anointed by the birdly kiss of a freedom eagle. Despite remaining notable for actions such as raising the town's water tower, potentially starting World War I (at age 4 or 5), and the imprisonment of Gideon Gleeful, Eustace remained intensely reclusive during his time in office, only leaving his mansion once a year to purchase lettuce for his 200-year-old Galapagos Tortoise named Jembles, who apparently made him feel young. Season 2 In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," the mayor attends Northwest Fest alongside numerous other noteworthy figures and mingles with the Northwests. Vultures fly into the mansion, and the mayor claims they're with him. Preston later gifts him with a chimp servant in the hope it would aid the aged mayor. During the ghost's attack on the mansion and its party guests, Eustace mistakes him for the Grim Reaper (whom he has been anticipating to arrive) before becoming the first guest turned into wood. Following the ghost's departure into the afterlife, Befufftlefumpter is returned to his normal state, along with his fellow partygoers. He reappears on television in "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," where he presides over the awry reconstruction of the town following the gravitational anomalies from "Not What He Seems." Befufftlefumpter's death in "The Stanchurian Candidate" brings about the election for a successor, as well as bringing to light several biographical facts on the late mayor, including his childhood spent in the wilderness and possible role in the fermenting of the first World War. A memorial statue is later carved into a mountain in his honor, though it is quickly demolished by Gideon prior to its completion. For his grave site, Valentino Funeral Homes prepare their widest headstone ever conceived. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," the mayor's zombified corpse appears during an undead outbreak in the Valentino family's graveyard, perhaps summoned by a curse, and grabs Mrs. Valentino's leg as it pulls itself out of his grave, prompting Mrs. Valentino to push it back underground. Appearance He is elderly, and needs a wheelchair for transportation. He wears an olive green, long-sleeved top, with either a checkered blanket or a checkered kilt-esque bottom covering his legs, plus gray slippers. He has glasses and a green sash that says "mayor." He has a few cobwebs on him. Sightings Trivia * If the Mayor was 102 years old as Preston Northwest said in "Northwest Mansion Mystery", that would mean he was 4 or 5 years old when he allegedly started World War I, and 9 years old at most when the war ended. ru:Мэр Бифаффтлфамптер es:Alcalde Eustace Huckabone Befufflefumpter Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Deceased